A New Friend
by Jonzz
Summary: FROZEN. The four animas meet a new friend, Hime. Let's see what fun adventures they're going to have together! CooroxOC, slight NanaxHusky. I turned it to T. Warning: OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me:**** This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh. But still, be harsh enough... And, please be very, very harsh... Counting on you, guys!**

**Nana:**** You don't make any sense.**

**Husky:**** What's with your stupid name??**

**Me: ****It's stupid? That's so mean, Husky. I'm not putting any NanaxHusky in here if you're like that..**

**Husky: ****What the.. I don't even want something like that!! *blush***

**Me: **** Oh really.. So you don't mind if I put some NanaxOC in? *smiles smugly***

**Husky:**** ... Your name isn't **_**that**_ **stupid... *coughs nervously***

**Me:**** I accept your deep apology. By the way, all of our lovely animas are now older.. So Nana, Husky and Cooro are now 15 and Senri is 17.. Wow, he didn't age at all did he.. Must be nice. Now roll the chap!**

**Someone's POV**

The foursome were in a forest (surprise, surprise) on their way to the next town. They had travelled for many hours and they were hungry. "Husky, I'm hungry... Are we there yet?'' Cooro whined.

"For the fifteenth time NO, we are not there yet!" Husky yelled and whacked Cooro on the head with his silver stick. **(Actually, I don't know what it's called..)**

"OUCH! But I'm really, really hungry! Isn't there a river or something so you can get us some fish?"

"NO! I am not getting myself wet again!" Husky whacked Cooro with his stick again.

"Shut up guys! I can hear something." Nana whispered.

Everyone went silent and started listening. And they heard it too. Someone was screaming. They started running to the direction of the scream.

When they arrived, they were in front of a small lake. Or a big pond. Nothing seemed to be wrong until something burst through the surface.

"Aah! Let go of me! Don't touch me! Kyaa!" the girl that popped out of the lake yelled and went back under the surface with a big splash.

They all just stared until Senri spoke up. "Drowning.."

"Oh no, she's drowning?! Husky, you better save her!" Nana panicked.

Husky gave her the glare and dove underwater while growing a mermaid tail. They waited and waited and waited.

"... Why aren't they coming back?" Cooro wondered. Nana glared at him.

That's when they came back, popping out near the shore. Senri picked the girl out of the water while Nana helped Husky climb up.

"What happened down there?" Nana asked while giving Husky a towel. **(Wow, where did the towel come from.)** Husky glared at the unknown girl who was coughing out water.

"Girls are stupid." He said and glared at Nana too.

"WHAT THE-? We are not!" Nana snapped.

"If girls are not stupid, why was this girl drowning because of a leech?" Husky snapped back leaving Nana speechless.

**Cooro's POV**

"You were drowning because of a leech? Why?" I asked. The girl looked at us.

She was cute. She had long, black hair and big, golden eyes. She looked like she was about the same age as we were.

"Well, that leech grabbed my leg and I sank. That was scary." she said and smiled at me. We all sweat dropped. "But who are you four?"

"Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Nana. And this idiot who just saved you is Husky. And the tall one is Senri. And this weirdo here is Cooro."

"I'm not a weirdo!" I said and pouted. The girl started to giggle a little. We just stared. "You guys are really funny. My name is Hime."

"Then, what are you doing here, in the middle of a forest?" I asked and smiled. She looked a bit confused.

"I was on my way to somewhere."

**Nana's POV**

"Where were you going to?" I asked a bit irritated from her undefined answers.

"I guess I forgot about that." Hime answered and smiled calmly.

"What about your parents, stupid girl?" Husky asked while glaring her.

"Oh my... I guess I forgot them somewhere?" Hime said while looking around.

We all sweat dropped again.

"Well then do you want to come with-" Cooro was cut off when Husky whacked him with the stick.

"NO! We are NOT getting another girl in our group!" he yelled.

"Awww.. Come on, Husky, it would be nice if i had a female friend too." I looked at him with puppy eyes.

For a second, I thought he started blushing, but then I remembered it was Husky we were talking about. Of course Husky wouldn't blush because of me. He mumbled something that sounded like 'Fine.'

Cooro smiled widely and asked again. "Hime, if you don't know where you are going to or where your parents are.. Then how about you come with us?"

Hime looked from Cooro to Senri and from Senri to the blushing Husky. Finally she looked at Nana and smiled brightly.

"I would love to come with you. Where are we going to?"

"To the next town. We're travelers." Husky said while glaring her. **(He glares the girls too much..)**

"Wow, I've never seen any travelers before. Oh and I think I know which way the town is." Hime said while looking around again.

Then she pointed to the direction the foursome came from.

"That way. Maybe."

We all sweat dropped.

**About twenty minutes later, in the town**

**Cooro's POV**

We looked around the busy town. Everyone was doing something, selling or buying..

"I guess we should split up and find a jobs. Let's meet here in an hour." Husky said.

Everyone left to different directions. I was walking around the market and asking for jobs when I felt a slight tug. When I looked down I saw Hime grabbing my shirt.

"What the-? Hime? Whacha doing here?" I asked a bit confused.

"I got lost again."

"..."

"..."

"Hime, you have a bad direction sense, don't you?" I said and smiled widely.

"No. I actually have the best direction sense in my hometown."

"..."

"..."

**Me: ****Wow.. This was kinda short wasn't it..**

**Husky:**** Well, duh. You were too lazy to write more, weren't you?**

**Me:**** I wasn't! That's mean! I'm never lazy!**

**Husky, Nana, Cooro & Senri:****...**

**Me:**** You guys are mean! Meanie pies! I really don't like you right now! Revenge!**

**Cooro: ****Aww, calm down. Husky'll finish this chappy for you.**

**Me: ****Not enough. *fuming***

**Cooro: ****I'll give you an apple! Apples make everyone happy, don't they!**

**Me: ****Aww, Cooro, you're so adorable.. I love you! *huggles* I don't like Husky, so he can finish the chappy!**

**Husky: ****What the-? *sighs* Fine. Please R&R. This stupid girl won't continue until she get at least five reviews. And please crush her with those reviews. *glares at Jonzz*  
**

**Me: ****Bye bye, fans and non-fans! Jonzz is leaving the building! Good night everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ****Hello again! I'm reeeally sorry it took this long to update this story. There's been a lot on my mind. *cough cough***

**Cooro: ****Really? What?**

**Me: ****A lot of things. *cough***

**Husky:**** Just say the truth. You forgot, didn't you?**

**Nana: ****What? You forgot us? You're mean.**

**Me: ****Okay, guys, I have an excuse for all this!**

**Husky: ****Well, we're waiting..**

**Me: ****Okayy... Roll the chap!**

**No one's**** POV**

"I think we should tell Hime about us."

"What are talking about, Cooro?" Nana asked.

"You know, about the whole anima thing!" Cooro answered.

Senri nodded and Husky just shrugged.

"But.. What if she doesn't want to stay with us anymore?" Nana frowned.

"If she is really our friend, she'll stay." Husky frowned.

Everyone went silent. Hime was still taking a bath in a nearby lake.

"But still.." Nana protested.

"Nana, Husky's right. If she's a friend, she'll stay." Cooro said while smiling widely.

"..." said Senri. **(Wow, Senri, didn't know you could talk that much!)**

They heard footsteps and Hime sat right next to Cooro.

"Hi there. What are you talking about?" Hime said and smiled cutely.

"Nothing much." Nana said while smiling a bit.

"Is that so? Well then, do you mind if I ask you for a favor?" Hime said, still smiling.

"Sure, Hime, what is it?" Cooro smiled back.

"I would like to draw you guys. Is that okay?"

"You don't need a permission from us to do that, Hime." Nana frowned again.

"I always ask a permission when I draw people."

"Why?"

"..."

"..."

"I can't remember."

**Husky's POV**

I woke up early only to see Hime sitting on a rock and drawing while watching us sleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked while glaring her.

"Ah, you woke up? I was just drawing the picture we talked about yesterday."

"..."

"..."

"Can... I see it?" **(Aww, Husky's sooo curious)**

"Sure. It's not fully done yet, but I'm really happy it turned out well."

I got up and walked behind her. When I saw the drawing, my eyes almost dropped out. **(lol) **

She had drawn us in a forest, right next to a lake. Cooro was flying with his black wings in the sky. Nana had his wings and ears out and she was happily eating fish. Senri was right next to her, with his bear arm, carving something on the tree. And I was swimming in the lake, with my fish tail, while catching fish.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That we're animas."

She smiled at me and put the drawing into her pouch.

"I have no idea."

And then she left.

**Cooro's POV**

I woke up early because Husky started yelling at me.

"Cooro! Cooro! Cooro wake up!"

"Aww, just five more minutes." I frowned and tried to get back to sleep.

"Cooro, right now! Hime left somewhere and Nana's gone too!"

I woke up immediately.

"Whaaat? What did you say to them? Did you make them mad?" I asked.

A vein popped on Husky's head.

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Because you're the one that makes Nana always mad."

"Sh-shut up! Let's go look for them."

**No one's POV**

Actually the girls had just gone shopping. **(Mwahaha, I'm mean to Husky)**

"Nana, this would look really good on you!" Hime said, showing a cute dress.

The dress was light pink and short-sleeved. There was a light blue ribbon on the waist.

"Wow, it's so cute! How much does it cost?"

"30 gillah" said the salesman who appeared out of nowhere.

"Aww, I would love to have it, but I don't have any money and Husky's never gonna lend me that much."

"Don't worry, Nana. I'll pay for it." Hime smiled at her.

"What? I can't let you do that! And.. Do you even have money?"

"Nana. I said I would pay for it. Why won't you let me pay for it?" Hime asked, teary-eyed.

"Ahh! Please don't cry, Hime, I'll let you pay for it!" **(What trick was that..)**

The tears disappeared immediately and Hime started smiling cutely like always. She paid for the dress and they left the shop. And immediately ran into Husky who was slightly panting. He looked a bit surprised when he saw the girls and then.. He got really angry.

"Where have you two been? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" **(Husky sounds like a daddy!)**

"What? Husky relax! We were just shopping."

"Shopping? Where did you get money for shopping?"

"Uh, Hime lent me some.." Nana said, a bit uneasy.

"Is that so. Let's go back to the camp now." Husky said and glared at the girls.

"Okaaaay." Nana said while frowning.

"We have things to discuss about" Husky said and glared at Hime who just smiled cutely as always.

**Me: ****Okay. This was a bit shorter, wasn't it. I think I really am getting lazy.**

**Husky: ****You're not getting lazy, you are lazy.**

**Me: *****ignores Husky* Well, I'm kinda making this up along the way. So please don't be too harsh-meanie, okay?? *acts cutesy***

**Cooro:**** Please R&R!**

**Hime: ****Yes, please R&R.**

**Me: ****Thanks for the previous reviews! And thanks for telling me the name of Cooro.. punishment.. stick.. or was it staff.. Mwahaha.. I forgot! Okay, in the next chap, I want to add some serious CooroxHime romance! So look forward to it!**

**Hime: ****Yes, please look forward to it!**

**Me: ****Okay, Jonzz is leaving the building! Good night everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: ****Ahaha… I kinda started a third story a few days ago…**

**Cooro: ****You won't be able to concentrate on them all if you start too many..**

**Senri: ****...**

**Me: ****But I get bored easily...**

**Husky: ****You're just too spoiled...**

**Me: ****Well maybe I am... But at least I don't spend my money on stupid dresses like Nana...**

**Nana: ****Hey!**

**Husky: ****Why is it then that you don't have any money?**

**Me: ****... I spent it on manga and candy *looking away***

**Husky: ****That's even more stupid.. Let's just roll the chappy!**

**Someone's POV**

"Whaat? You can sense animas?" Nana yelled.

"Yes, I can... I can even see what they look like if I want to," Hime said while smiling.

"That's so cool! I wanna see them too!" Cooro pouted.

"So it's not anything suspicious like you thought Husky!" Nana said while smiling victoriously. **(Can you say that?)**

"..."

"Oh and I have been following you for the past weeks too," Hime said and smiled cutely.

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAT?!" Nana yelled.

"Why?" Cooro asked.

"You're all interesting so I thought I'd just follow you around. But then I almost drowned and you saved me so I didn't have to hide from you anymore.."

"Shouldn't Senri have noticed or something?" Nana asked.

"Well I hypnotized you all to think no one's following you," Hime said and looked at the ground.

"Hypnotized? That's so cool! I want to hypnotize too! Then I can hypnotize Husky to buy me good food!" Cooro shouted.

BONK! went the Cooro punishment stick.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Well I can hypnotize because I practised a lot when I was a kid," Hime said with a sad face.

"Why would you do that?"

"Since I'm like you. My hometown despises animas. I had to hypnotize them to forget me."

"You mean you're a...?"

"Yes, I'm a +anima too," Hime said and smiled again.

"Wow! How did I miss that!" Cooro asked.

"I hypnotized you all to think I'm not! I'm so sorry!" she said, looking like she was about to cry,

"AH! You don't have to apologise! We're sorry too!" Cooro said quickly.

"About what?" she asked.

"For keeping a secret about our animas," Husky said and frowned.

"It's okay. I know it's hard on you guys too. Especially on you, Cooro." Hime said and smiled cutely to Cooro, making him blush. Everyone stared at the blushing Cooro who tried to hide it by blabbing something random.

"Yeah, but... The weather... Hawks... No... But... Maybe... Old men.. Helping the nature..."

"Ahaha! Cooro's blushing!" Nana started laughing. She had never seen him blush that much.

"Aah! AM NOT!" Cooro yelled and covered his face.

"You are," Husky said and smirked.

"AM NOT!!" Cooro yelled and started running to a random direction.

"Ah! Cooro, watch ou-!" Nana was cut off when Cooro hit a tree.

"OW!!" he yelled and everybody rushed to him.

"Are you okay?" Hime asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. But what's with the unicorn? It's so cool! Can I ride it?"

"..."

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital," Hime said.

"Donno. Are there any hospitals?" Husky asked. Everyone looked around, only to see tons of trees.

"Ehh... Where are we?" Hime said, making everyone else sweatdrop.

"Well.. He's just a bit confused so it's okay, Nana said.

"Thank god. I almost got worried," Hime said.

"..."

"Nana, shouldn't we take a bath and go sleep? It's already this late," Hime said with a worried look.

"Ah, sure," Nana answered.

"We'll take a bath later," Husky said.

"Of course you will, stupid. Did you think you could bath with us or something?" Nana asked with an angry look.

"No. I would never bath with stupid GIRLS," Husky said and looked away.

"ARGH! Girls aren't stupid! You.. You.. Argh! Let's go Hime!" Nana yelled.

"Okay," Hime answered and smiled cutely. That made Cooro blush and blabber away again.

**In the bath, someone's POV**

"..."

"What's wrong Nana? You've been awfully quiet for a long time now."

"Well, I was thinking about your anima. You didn't really tell us what anima are you, so I tried to imagine what you would look like in different animas."

"Is that so. Would you like to see it?" Hime asked and smiled.

"Huh?"

"My anima."

"Sure! I want to see it!"

"Okay." Hime said and a pair of black wings sprouted from her back.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT? You're a crow anima?!"

"Well, you could say that I am.. But I can also copy all those animas that I've seen. Originally I'm a crow though."

"Wow! I already thought Cooro was the only crow anima in the whole world!"

"... Can you hear something?" Hime said.

"Huh? I can't hear anythi.." Nana was cut off when she saw big bear.

"Don't... Move at all," Hime whispered.

"It looks like it's angry," Nana whimpered.

The bear stared at the girls and then started to walk towards them.

"Why is it coming here?" Nana whispered with a nervous look.

"I don't know... But whatever it is, I don't think we're going to like it," Hime whispered back.

The bear was directly in front of them. It started to growl and grimace. **(You know, like showing his teeth and all.) **The girls trembled.

"Shouldn't we run away?" Nana whimpered again.

"If we do that, it's going to chase us."

"How about you fly us away from here?"

"It's too close. It could catch us right away"

"How about I stun it?"

"You'd have to get your wings out."

"What should we do then?!" Nana yelled, making the bear flinch and growl more.

"Whoops," Hime said, grabbed Nana and started to push her away from the bear while running.

"You just said we shouldn't run!"

"Now it's different! It'd chase us either way! And running is now better than standing around! If we can get a bit of distance, I can fly us away."

"Ah, is that so. Hey, isn't that our camp?" Nana asked.

"AH! We went to the wrong direction!"

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Nana yelled.

"Did you forget something?"

"YEAH! WE FORGOT OUR CLOTHES!"

"GAH!" Hime yelled and stopped.

"What should we do?" Nana whimpered.

"We're between a rock and a tree."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I can't remember how that phrase went but we're in trouble."

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO THEN?" Nana yelled and the boys heard.

"Nana?" Cooro asked, looking around to see them.

"AH! We're fully dressed, you know!" Hime yelled, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Okay.. Why aren't you in the bath..?" Husky asked with a doubtful face.

"You don't really want to know but there's a bear coming this way.. Could you pass us some clothes?" Nana asked and blushed deep red although no one saw.

"..." said Senri and gave them something to wear.

"A BEAR?! Why did you bring it here?" Husky yelled when the girls were getting dressed.

"We ran to the wrong direction. I wonder how. I was sure the camp was left from there."

"... We ran to the left," Nana said with a VERY pissed off look.

"Whoops... Ehehehe, I forgot which one was right," Hime said and smiled.

"WAAH! Here come's the bear!" Husky yelled, picking up his Cooro punishment stick.

"What should we do?!"

"Hime, you're a crow anima too?!"

"Yes, I am."

"... Bear..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Me:**** And I already thought this was going to be the shortest one yet.**

**Husky: ****Maybe it was. Maybe you're just having a dream.**

**Me: ****Husky, will you please SHUT UP! *hits Husky with a HRRP(Husky Rude Remark Punishment Stick), borrowed from El (thank yoou!)***

**Husky: ****... *moping in a corner***

**Me: ****Mwahaha! I'm going to rule the world!**

**Cooro: ****Will you give me food then?**

**Me: ****Mwahaha! I'm going to rule the world!**

**Nana: ****Why are you repeating your words?**

**Me: ****Mwahaha! I'm going to rule the world!**

**Cooro: ****I guess she got drunk from the power to hit Husky...**

**Me:**** Cooro's so smart! *hugs Cooro***

**Nana: ****Cooro? Smart? What the-?**

**Me: ****Well then, please R&R! Jonzz is leaving the building! Good night everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:**** Hey guys! Sorry it took this long but I'm kinda getting lazy…**

**Husky: ****Sure.. GETTING lazy... Whatever.**

**Me: ****Aaagh! You're mean again! I'm gonna call Nana so she can scream outta the planet! Whatever. Where was I again? Oh yeah, I was so lazy... So I couldn't update more than one story this time.. Sorry...**

**Cooro & Hime: ****Work hard!**

**Me: ****Waah, so cute!! I will, I will, I will! I read the story again when I had nothing to do. Glad I did it, because I would have forgot about the bear attack. Well... Whatever. Roll the chappy!**

**Someone's POV**

"_WAAH! Here come's the bear!" Husky yelled, picking up his Cooro punishment stick._

"_What should we do?!"_

"_Hime, you're a crow anima too?!"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_... Bear..."_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Nana! Watch out!" Husky yelled and pushed her to the side.

"Kya!" Nana screamed when she hit the ground and felt Huskys weight land on her.

"Are you guys okay?" Hime asked while running to them.

"Aah! The bear is here!" Cooro yelled.

"Dun dun duuuun!" said Senri. **(Me and my twisted imagination..)**

"We're okay," said Nana and got up.

"Waah! That bear almost hit me!" Cooro shouted.

He took out his wings and flew above their heads. The bear looked even angried. Suddenly it turned around and started running towards Hime. She fell on the ground.

"Hime!" Cooro shouted and dove towards the ground.

Senri took out his bear arm and slashed the bear. The bear yelled from pain. Meanwhile Cooro picked Hime up and flew above their heads again.

"Hime! Can't you hypnotize it or something?" Cooro asked when they were safely out of the bears reach.

"I'm not really good at hypnotizing when it comes to animals. I might make it angrier."

"Why is it angry? Did you do something to it?"

"I think Nana accidentally screamed and made it nervous. Maybe it thought that we're going to attack."

"Huh. How do we make it calm down?"

"I don't know. I'm not good with bears. How about we talk to it?"

"..."

"..."

"KYAA!" yelled Nana.

"Better than nothing," Cooro said and shrugged.

They dove to the ground again.

"Well... Mister Bear," Hime said.

The bear turned around on the spot and started growling to her.

"Please don't hurt us, mister Bear. We didn't want to scare you."

The bear looked confused. Then he turned around again and jogged to the woods.

"Great! Hime! You're good at this! Hime? Hime?!" shouted Cooro.

"I'm o-okay..." Hime sighed.

"You're not! You look really pale!"

"That was so scary," Hime said, closed her eyes and fell right into Cooro's arms.

"H-Hime?!" Cooro said while blushing furiosly.

"I'm hungry too," she said, eyes still closed.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let's just go back... Husky, why're you on top of Nana?" Cooro asked smugly.

"Wha-? GAAH!" yelled Husky and jumped up with a red face.

"Y-yeah.. Let's go back!" Nana said and got up with a face as red as Huskys.

"..." said Senri.

"Those two are really dense about their own feelings," sighed Hime and ran after them.

**Someone's POV, two days later**

"We're leaving already?" Hime asked.

"Yeah. This town doesn't have enough jobs or anything," Husky explained.

"..."

"What?"

"I'm going to miss that bear," Hime sighed.

"..."

"..."

"It almost killed us."

"Yes it did. But it was so cute! Can I take it with me?"

"NO!"

"Hime! If you want to take the last bath, now's the chance!" Nana yelled when she came from the forest, drying her hair.

Husky blushed when she caught him staring at her. He took the backpack and walked away.

"Husky, you're still blushing," Hime giggled and left to the bath before he'd explode.

**Someone's POV, in the bath**

"This feels so good," Hime sighed when she stepped in to the water.

She stretched her arms and sank her whole body in to the water. Suddenly she heard a snap and someone singing.

"Apples are good.. Apples are delicious.. That's why we need apples today.." **(Wow. Wonder who that is.)**

The singer appeared from the forest and the song was cut off. Cooro was standing there, staring at Hime. Hime stared at him, from the water. Cooro blushed deep red and turned around.

"I-I'm so-sorry!!"

"So it was you! That scared me. I thought that the bear came again." **(Oh god, a boy surprises her from the bath and she's just worrying about the bear...)**

"WHAT?! There's a bear in here?!" Cooro shouted and spun around, only to spin back, face even redder than before.

"That was many days ago, Cooro. You're funny!" Hime giggled.

And Cooro blushed again.

"..."

"..."

"Were you going to take a bath?" Hime asked with a confused face.

"Eh? Ah! Yeaah. But I'll just get going now!" Cooro said and ran far, far away.

"What's wrong with him, I wonder?" Hime just sighed and went back to bathing.

**Me: ****Sowwie, guys! It was this kind of mini shortie! I'm sowwie!! But I have two more stories to update! And my school grades are getting too bad so my mom's threatening to take my computer away! And I already have to compensate two-three school days! And I got my vaccine against the swine flu today! I'M STRESSED!!**

**Husky: ****Obviously...**

**Me:**** Shut it or I'll make you a frog in this story!**

**Cooro: ****Calm down! I'll give you an apple!**

**Me: ****I don't want an apple! I want all the bishies in the world! Mwahahahhaha-ahhaha?!**

**Nana: ****Please R&R O.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: ****Weeeeeeell… First of all a big [THANK YOU] card for everyone who has read this or will read this. Also a big [THANK YOU] card for everyone who has reviewed or will ever review. So... Thank you. There. I said it.**

**Cooro: ****... *didn't get it***

**Me: *****sighs* Well anyway... To those who have reviewed or will review: Sowwyy if I didn't answer!! I get a bit confused with 3 stories and I really do want to answer to everyone who has reviewed. But sometimes I kinda forget how many I've already answered and stuff... Am I blabbing too much?**

**Nana: ****No, no, not at all! *forceful smile***

**Husky: ****Obviously you are.**

**Me: ****...**

**Nana: ****Husky! Look what you did!! Now she won't talk at all!**

**Me: ****Ah, sowwy Husky, did ya say something? I saw a hot guy just outside the window and I thought he might be a good match for Nana...**

**Husky:**** ... I said nothing.**

**Me: ****Outta boy. Well, roll the chappyy**

**Someone's POV, in the camp **

"So nothing happened huh. NOOOTHING," Nana smirked.

"..." said Cooro.

The group was walking in a forest **(cuz I can't come up with other places...)**.

Nana was currently teasing Cooro about how he had come back from the bath, dry and red.

"... Wasn't Hime taking a bath at that time?" Husky asked, adding fuel to Nana's fire. **(That sounds perverted but whateva.)**

"Oooooooooo!" Nana shouted, making Cooro blush again.

".... She wasn't!!!" Cooro yelled.

Nana sweatdropped. His face was giving him away.

"Hime! Hiiime! Cooro came there when you were bathing, didn't he?!" Nana asked, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, he did," Hime said and smiled cutely.

A cold breeze passed by.

"That's so cold, Hime. If I was you, I would blush non-stop," Nana sighed.

"What? Why?" Hime asked, totally oblivious of Cooro's embarassment.

"Well, you know... Wa-aah!" Nana screamed when she fell to the lake/pond next to them. **(Different lake/pond. It appeared outta nowhere. Oh yeah, and Nana fell from a small cliff or something along those lines.)**

SPLASH! went the lake when Nana hit the surface. Then she sunk deep.

"..."

The circles on the water stopped.

"..."

Nana didn't come up.

"OMG!" Senri yelled. **(... sowwy. LOL.)**

Husky threw his staff to the ground and jumped in to the water, growing his tail out and muttering something about stupid women.

**Husky's POV, under the water**

_That stupid girl. How can she fall off when she's a meter away from the edge. Aaggh, where is she?_

I swam deeper. Then I saw a glimpse of her blonde hair and swam straight to it. There she was. Apparently her clothes got stuck on a branch or something. I untangled her and started swimming towards the surface. She had already passed out.

We broke through the surface and I heard the others yelling at me.

"Husky, Husky! Is Nana okay?!" Cooro yelled.

I couldn't answer that. I just swam to the beach and took the tail back in. Then I started checking on Nana. She wasn't breathing.

"Good grief, woman! BREATHE!" I yelled at her.

Not so effective.

**Someone's POV**

Husky frowned and shook her a little.

"I think we should do CPR," Cooro said.

"Does anyone know how to do it?" Hime asked.

Only Husky did. He looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Hurry UP!" Hime screamed from frustration.

Husky sighed and put his lips on hers and started the CPR. **(I don't want to get into details cuz I donno how to do CPR. I know the basics but not how to put it in the story.)**

Finally she started coughing out the water. She turned to her side and coughed out the rest.

"NANA! Are you okay?" Cooro asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Nana said and coughed a few times.

"Stupid woman..." Husky said but trailed off.

He couldn't come up with anything to say. Nana looked at him. He looked like he was confused. Confused and relieved. And now Nana was confused too.

"Nanaaa! I was really worried about you!" Hime said with teary eyes.

"Eh? Oh. I'm fine now thank you..." Nana trailed off.

"..."

"... Staring..." Senri commented. **(He went back to the usual, huh.)**

"Huh?" Nana asked.

"You two are staring at each other," Cooro said and smiled widely.

"WHA-! We're not staring!" Nana and Husky yelled at the same time, blushing madly.

"Nanaa! How did you like it?" Hime asked.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Husky was passionately kissing you because he was afraid that you were dying. He looked terrified. Gosh that was cute. He almost started crying. And he yelled your name, saying he can't live with out you cuz he loves you more than any-"

Hime was cut off by Husky who let her taste some of the Cooro punishment stick.

Husky was blushing furiously and half way Hime's story Nana had started blushing too.

"-thing else. And you subconsciously kissed him back and-"

Husky hit her again, blushing even more furiously. Even though it was a lie.

"-then he kind of did something that shouldn't be done in public-"

One more hit from the Cooro punishment stick.

"- or even at all when you're this young and then you-"

Three hits from the Cooro punishment stick. Hime realized she should stop by now.

Nana was blushing furiously and trying to figure out what she should do.

Should she glare at Husky? Smack him? Smack Cooro? Smack herself?

Now everything was spinning around and she was having difficulty breathing. She could hear Husky calling her name but couldn't respond.

I'm fine, she tried to say, don't worry.

But no sound could some to her lips.

And then everything went dark.

**Me:**** Yeeeeah! That's what I'm talking about! This was so great it made me cry!**

**Cooro: ****Why cry?**

**Me: ****Cuz I was happy. Even though I commented a bit too much. But I got everything in this chappy! Randomness (Senri's lines), romance (NanaxHusky) AND that nice fainting thingy too!**

**Husky: ****Nice? NICE?**

**Me: ****Yeah, yeah Husky. We all know you love her and all but please calm down.**

**Husky: ****Wha-?! ..........**

**Me: ****... HE DIDN'T DENY IT! CELEBRATION!! PARTY!!! *happy dance***

**Senri & Cooro: *****happy dance***

**Me: ****Okay now. Please R&R. I'll answer to them all. If I don't accidentally ignore them.**

**Awww. And please message me a lot. I like talking to people. This offer is limited to internet only. But anyway, please R&R! Here's a small thingie to the end.**

"Hime, didn't you tell me you can CPR just yesterday?" Cooro asked.

"Yes I did."

"But why did you say you can't then?"

"Because the story is way much funnier now. Don't you agree?"

"..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:**** Hey you! Yeah! You! Want to know what will happen next? Well I'm not telling you! Read it on your own!**

**Cooro:**** You're scary today!**

**Me: ****Aww, my poor little Cooro's scared! *huggies* Don't worry, I'm right here!**

**Cooro:**** Now you're even scarier!**

**Me:**** I felt like I should scare the readers. I'm bored.**

**Nana:**** Why exactly are you scaring the readers?**

**Me:**** That's an interesting question! Hey! Someone saw NanaxHusky! Full speed ahead!**

**Nana: ****WHAT?!**

**Someone's POV, in the next town**

Nana's eyes snapped open.

"..."

She looked around to see a small room with only a bed and a nightstand.

"Where am I?" she wondered to herself.

"You're in a hotel."

She flinched and turned around to see Husky standing next to the bed. She blushed for no reason.

"You had a fever. Hime said it's because of the stress."

"I-Is that so," Nana said, still blushing.

"... Your face looks red. Are you sure the fever went down? Maybe you should rest more..."

"I'm fine!" Nana snapped at him.

"..."

"..."

"Fine. I'm going now," Husky said.

**Someone's POV, in some other room**

"..."

"I guess it didn't go well for Husky," Hime sighed. **(She was listening through the door...)**

"Huh? What didn't go well?" Cooro asked.

He was sitting upside down on a couch and munching apples.

"He's coming!" Hime whispered loudly and ran to the bathroom.

"...donno" said Senri when Cooro looked at him, full of questions.

Husky slammed the door open.

"Girls are so... Stupid girl... Apples stink... Why is she... Who does she think she is... The queen.. I'll tell... Stinky girl... Why is it raining... I will... She should go... Lovely weather today... Damn it!" he muttered and tripped on a fork.

"Hello Husky! What are you doing?" Hime said calmly when she came from the bathroom, drying her hands.

"Didn't you just-?" Cooro was cut off by her, jumping on his back.

"I want a piggyback ride!"

"But you just-!" Cooro was cut off when Hime wrapped her arms on his mouth.

"Let's go Cooro!" she said, smiling sweetly as always.

"...Okay."

**Me:**** *reading a review letter* Short? Whaddya mean TOO SHORT?! I did the best I could! Doesn't anyone respect elderly these days?!**

**Husky:**** Elderly?**

**Me:**** ...**

**Nana:**** Husky! Shut up!**

**Me:**** Wow. Cooro! Did ya hear that?! Husky said I look young!**

**Cooro:**** Wow Husky! Are you getting nicer?**

**Husky:**** Wha-? NO! I just meant that she shouldn't lie her age! I mean, fifty-five isn't that old!**

**Me:**** ... I'm fourteen.**

**Husky:**** ... *runs away like the wind indeed***

**Me:**** Ohhohhoo! Please review everyone! I have to punish Husky now! *takes out a huge hammer***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:**** Hey, guys! I came back from grandma's house... *falls on the floor and won't get up***

**Nana:**** Oh my god! Are you okay?!**

**Me:**** I can see the rainbow and a pony...**

**Nana:**** I think she's going crazy! Shoo, shoo! Don't infect me with crazy-bacterias!**

**Husky:**** Well I think she's talking about the rainbow and a pony. Which are things outside the window.**

**Nana:**** Oh.**

**Me:**** Listen up, guys! I went to spend christmas at grandma's place. There's a computer too but my stories wanted to stay home! So I had nothing to do! And after I got home yesterday, I had to watch my cousin running around and torturing my cat. Gawd. Today I was soo tired cuz I went to bed at 4 am, but she woke me up 8 am! Gawd. I don't wanna talk about it. Roll the chapter.**

**Cooro:**** Huh? You just-**

**Someone's POV, outside the hotel**

"Aaagh! I'm tired!" Cooro yelled.

"You can let me down now," Hime said and smiled when Cooro did so.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just trying to get Husky and Nana realize they love each other."

A freezing breeze went through the room.

"They love each other?" Cooro asked.

"Yeah. They love each other."

"...Wow."

Hime smiled at his wondering face.

"Want to help?"

"...Me?" Cooro asked, pointing at himself.

"Yes."

"Sure thingie! Let's start Operation Get Nana And Husky Together!"

"For short, it's OGNAHT!" Hime smiled sweetly, in a ninja costume.

"Wow. What does that mean?" Cooro asked.

"I don't know. Should we ask Husky?" Hime said, smiling wickedly.

"Huh?" Cooro said, not getting it.

**Someone's POV, inside the hotel**

"Why can't girls realize resting is good for their body and health and why am I thinking about this? Why do I even know this?" Husky muttered to himself.

"Huskyyy!" Cooro yelled when he came in through the door.

"..." said Husky, obviously having a heart attack.

"Hello Husky!" Hime said and smiled at him.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Husky yelled at them.

"But, but..." Cooro whimpered with puppy eyes.

"We're here to ask you what OGNAHT means!" Hime said and twirled around.

"OGNAHT?" Husky asked.

"Yeah. It means Operation Get Nana And Husky Together," Cooro explained.

"..." said Husky, obviously mad.

"Oh, so THAT'S what it means!" Hime said and smacked her head.

"Oh yeah, maybe we shouldn't have told that to Husky?" Cooro wondered.

"You two! GET OUT!" Husky yelled.

Hime and Cooro ran out of the room, in to another room.

"Great acting, Cooro!" Hime said and gave him a high-five.

"You too, Hime!"

"What are you doing?" Nana asked.

"NANA! Ehem... What are you doing here?" Hime asked and smiled sweetly.

"...This is my room."

"Oh no," Hime said and her smile melted into a face full of horror.

"We're in big trouble! Run for your lives!" Cooro yelled.

And they ran like the devil himself was behind them.

"...?" Nana wondered..

**Someone's POV, the room where Husky and Senri are**

"I knew we shouldn't have taken that girl with us. She's giving Cooro some bad influence. I mean, getting me and Nana together...? Where did she get that idea from?" Husky asked from Senri.

Senri shrugged and smiled a little. Husky stared at him for a few seconds.

"... I'll go check up on Nana," he sighed.

Senri smiled again. Husky left the room, leaving Senri there all alone.

"Love is like a flower," Senri sighed.

"But if you thought I was going to explain why, you thought wrong," he said and continued whatever he was doing.

**Someone's POV, hotel's kitchen**

"That didn't go according to our plans," Cooro sighed.

"Yes. Who would have thought Nana's room was there too," Hime cried.

"But we still have a chance, don't we?" Cooro asked Hime.

"Oh-ho! Of course we do! Let's do it! Let them see what the wrath of a idiotic pair can do!" Hime said, eyes shining.

"Yes! Let's do it like..." Cooro said and the two of them went to whispering.

The cooks wondered what those two kids were doing there but kept working.

"Our plan is finished!" Cooro yelled and laughed evilly.

"And this time, there are no flaws at all!" Hime yelled and joined the evil laughter.

"Do you want the honor of getting things started?" Cooro asked.

"My pleasure," Hime said, smiling sweetly as always.

She crept beside a cook with the tallest hat. **(You know those chef hats right? Good.)**

"Excuse me. Sir?" she asked with a really quiet, sweet voice.

The cook turned around to face Hime's teary, shining eyes and pouting lips. He was taken back by the cute little girl in front of her.

"I need some alcohol," Hime said with a devilish grin.

Everything went silent for a second there.

"Huh?" the cook asked.

"Ehem. I mean, my friend is sick and we need some alcohol to purify his body from the evil sickness spirit. Would you lend us a bottle or two?" she said, fixing her face back to the cute little girl state.

"Uhh..." he said.

Hime added some tears, added more pouting to her lips and took his hand.

"Please, mister..."

"Uhh... Okay," he said, giving up with a white little flag.

He got two bottles of wine from the cabinet and gave them to Hime, squealing. Hime went back to Cooro.

"The plan is starting now."

**Me:**** YES! YES! IT'S ALIVE!**

**Husky:**** Oh no. I don't know what they're going to do with all that wine...**

**Nana:**** But I've got a bad feeling about this.**

**Me:**** Well, I've got a bad feeling about you two ending each other's sentences.**

**Cooro & Hime:**** Hehehe. Please R&R! If you don't, we won't tell you our plan.**

**Me:**** Was that a cliff hanger? I'm kinda good at those. I think. What do you think?**

**Conan:**** Well, theoretically speaking...**

**Me:**** Whoa there! Hold your horses, man! Where did you come from?**

**Conan:**** You're the one who wrote me in here. From Detective Conan.**

**Me:**** Oh yeah. Since I'm watching Case Closed movies right now. Well anyway...**

**ALL:**** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:**** Hi guys! Merry Christmas!**

**Cooro:**** Didn't Christmas end like two weeks ago?**

**Me:**** Well, it DID. But today is Christmas in Russia. Sooo! I got you presents! *hands out presents for everyone from da backpack***

***everyone opens their presents***

**Cooro:**** Wowwie! An apple pie!**

**Nana:**** Oh my god! What gorgeous dress!**

**Senri:**** ...Teddy bear...!**

**Husky:**** ...Thanks............................... (Jewelry!!!!)**

**Me:**** Waaait! There's one more! *peeks in to the backpack* Oh! It's for the readers! *opens it for them* A NEW CHAPPY!!! YAY!!! Now everyone together!!**

**Everyone:**** MERRY CHRISTMAS (IN RUSSIA!) AND CHAPPY ROLL!!!!!!!!!**

**(I bet you're excited to know Hime and Cooro's plan... Well, I ain't keepin' ya here. READ!)**

**Someone's POV, in da hotel**

"Cooro! Target is coming in!" Hime whispered through a small window on the wall. **(They were inside the hotel, but the window appeared of nowhere.)**

"I got it! You can count on me!" Cooro whispered back and the window disappeared.

Husky came in to the room.

"Cooro? Aren't you going to have dinner?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm going to pass on that."

Husky stared at Cooro.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick or something? Maybe you have a fever..."

"No! I'm just... Not hungry... Want some juice?" Cooro asked nervously, handing him a cup.

"...Sure," Husky answered and stared at him for a loooong time.

Finally he gulped the juice down. Just for a fraction of a second, everything went dizzy.

"Wow. This thing is good. Can I have more?" Husky asked.

"Sure thingy, Husky. Actually, I'm going to go to sleep now. So you can have the whole bottle," Cooro said and smiled widely at him.

"...Okay?" Husky answered and took the bottle.

Cooro watched him gulp down the whole bottle. Husky was starting to feel a little wobbly. Maybe he was coming sick, too.

**A bit later...**

Husky drank two bottles of juice before he was happy. Now he was sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, this remind me of the old *hic* times! There were no *hic* juice better than this! There were *hic* cowboys and a shoe shiner dude. Oh, that dude was *hic*cing hilarious! I went to him *hic* every day to shine my *hic* boots and laugh at him! He *hic* just looked so innocent! *hic* I think he was 5 years old at that time... By now he should be *hic* 30 or so?" he rambled while swinging the juice bottle.

Cooro stared at him with wide eyes. He had had no idea Husky's past was that exciting!

"Cooro! Nana's coming! Get out of there!" Hime whispered through the mysterious window.

"AAAAAAAAH! I just remember! I had to eat.. The toilet! Bye!" Cooro yelled and ran off.

Husky stared after him for a while until Nana came barging in to the room.

"Husky?! Hime told me something's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong with me alright! YOU ARE!" Husky yelled.

"What?" Nana asked. **(Hurt, she's hurt!)**

"You!" Husky repeated and got up from the floor.

He tossed the juice bottle towards the bed and pulled her into a sweet, innocent hug. Nana blushed a deep red.

"Waah! Wh-What are you doing, Husky?" Nana yelled, trying to calm herself.

"Hugging you."

"But, but, but whyyyy-?"

"Cuz I love you..."

Nana blushed again.

"What are you-? Wait a minute. Why do you smell like wine?" Nana asked.

"I donno... I'm bored!" Husky exclaimed and let her go, flopping on to a bed.

Nana went to grab the juice bottle from the floor and looked at the label. Old Time Wine, it said.

"Who gave him this? God," she mumbled to herself.

She turned around to face the drunk Husky.

"Woah! God, you scared me," Nana sighed.

"Shut up," he said and pulled her by her arm to another hug.

Now he walked backwards, making them fall on a bed. Nana flushed.

"What are you-?"

"Shut up. Sleep."

"..."

Nana was _very_ confused. She knew he was drunk, but this was so not something Husky would do. But now she felt sooo sleepy... Maybe just a few seconds wouldn't hurt... And with thoughts like that, she fell asleep, next to Husky.

**Me:**** Yeah. This kinda sucked. I'm not that good at writing romance...**

**Husky&Nana:**** *blushing in the corner***

**Cooro:**** Those two are happy with it, so I guess it was okay!**

**Hime:**** Yes... Oh my, our plan worked smoothly. *hugs Cooro***

**Cooro:**** *blushes***

**Me:**** HEY! Save that for the next chappies!!**

**Senri:**** ...Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:**** Yaay! Hi again, guys!**

**Everyone:**** ..Hi...**

**Me:**** What's with that half-hearted response?**

**Nana:**** Well, we're kinda tired since SOMEONE had to be so lazy...**

**Husky:**** ..and not finish the story!**

**Me:**** Geez, don't you two sound like a couple! I gave you some holiday! So what? Or did you two want to hurry and confess your love to each other or something?**

**Husky&Nana:**** ... *blush***

**Me:**** ... Somehow it makes me mad. Roll the chappy!**

The hotel, in the morning

Inside the hotel room, the annoying couple was starting to wake up. Nana yawned widely and Husky rubbed his eye with one hand. They stared sleepily at each other.

"..."

Birds chirped happily outside the window.

"..."

Their eyes widened a bit.

"!" they yelled at the same time.

Birds fell to the ground, scared to death.

"Wha-what are you doing in my room?!" Husky yelled.

"You're the one who..! GAH!" Nana screamed.

"Ah, good morning, Husky and Nana!" Hime said, appearing from nowhere.

"GAH! Where did you come from?!" they yelled.

Hime giggled sweetly and suddenly Cooro appeared from nowhere too.

"Let's go eat some breakfast!" he shouted.

"... Cooro," Husky said with a menacing aura.

"What?" Cooro asked, thinking about the breakfast.

"What did you do?!" Husky yelled and strangled him.

"Garph! Guglug! Gaa! Lemme go!" Cooro yelled.

"Ahaha! How about we go get breakfast?" Hime asked.

Everyone stared at her.

"You have to explain this first," Husky said and let Cooro go.

Cooro fell on the floor, gasping for air. Hime smiled cutely. Husky was about to break something. Nana was blushing madly and trying to hide it.

Suddenly Hime had glasses and a long stick in her hand. Nana and Husky were sitting on the floor. There was a big blackboard behind Hime. She took a piece of chalk and started drawing. When she finished, she dropped the chalk.

"Phase one: Act cutely and get wine from the cooks!" she said and tapped a picture of her, a chef and a wine bottle.

Suddenly Cooro was wearing glasses too and he tapped a picture of Husky drinking with the stick.

"Phase two: Get Husky drunk!" he said and laughed.

Hime tapped a picture of Nana.

"Phase three: Enter Nana!" she giggled.

Cooro tapped a picture of Husky and Nana together. They were surrounded by hearts.

"Phase four: Let them be and ta-daa! Husky will surely confess his love! Then Nana will realize her own feelings towards Husky and they will both confess and then everybody's happy!" he yelled and started happy dancing.

Nana and Husky were totally speechless. They weren't sure if the plan was idiotic or ingenious. Then they blushed when they realized the objective of the whole plan. Hime just smiled smugly.

Senri came in. He looked at Hime, who was practically laughing crazily. His gaze slid to Cooro, who was drooling and probably thinking about the breakfast. The he looked at Nana and Husky, who were blushing madly and trying to hide it.

Everyone turned to look at Senri.

"..."

"..."

"...breakfast..."

"...down in a sec..."

**Me:**** Okies... This was really short. Like, superminishort...**

**Husky:**** ...**

**Me:**** But yeah... Enjooooy! And stuff. I don't feel like doing anything. Bye-bee...**

**Nana:**** *sweat drop* Yeeeeah... Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:**** Yahoo!!!**

**Cooro:**** Yahoo!**

**Senri:**** …yahoo…**

**Nana:**** Uhh.. Yahoo?**

**Husky:**** ………**

**Me:**** It's the tenth chappy! Way to go me! Yay me! Yay me!**

**Cooro:**** Yay yo-!**

**Me:**** Anyway. I've been kinda busy, like I explained in the previous chappy...**

**Husky:**** No, you didn't..?**

**Me:**** Wha-? *checks the previous chapter* Wow, you're right! Well, I was planning to... Maybe I'll just explain now!**

**Husky:**** I doubt the readers want to know...**

**Me:**** Husky can shaddap. Anyhoo, I've started going to confirmation school, so I have some occasions to attend. Boooring, I know. And those old ladies are really SCARY!**

**Cooro:**** SCARY?! *trembles from fear***

**Me:**** Yeah, SCARY. With big letters. They look at me like I'm some kind of mystery creature. Since I'm so small. It gets really annoying.**

**Cooro:**** ...You're small?!**

**Me:**** Yeeeah, I'm smaaall! Why don't we just put it on the news, huh?! Oh, how about we have a world-wide tour of the small Junior High Midget! How about that, huh?!?! I bet we could have tons of money and you can give a penny every year! YEAH! HOW ABOUT THAT?!**

**Husky:**** *hits Jonzz with a Shut-Up-Stupid-Jonzz-Stick* Would you calm down!**

**Me:**** Owwie... I'm sowwy...**

**Senri:**** Teehee! Now let's roll the chappy! *cute wink***

**Everyone else:**** *looks disgusted***

**Hotel, breakfast time**

"Cooro! Please stop eating like that!" Nana said and glanced at the other customers.

Everyone was staring at Cooro. He gobbled down food with amazing speed. He stuffed everything into his mouth and swallowed only when he was about to choke. A truly amazing creature he was indeed.

"Wow, Cooro. I've never seen such a elegant eater before!" Hime said, looking at him with twinkling eyes.

Cooro blushed madly and swallowed.

...

"Ggg... Guff guff...!"

He was actually suffocating.

"Come on, Cooro! That's what you get from eating too fast!" Husky sighed and started hitting his back.

Finally he coughed up the food, right on his plate. Everyone looked disgusted. Senri didn't care. Cooro was crying over the wasted food. And Hime...

"Elegant! Elegant! What a elegant way to choke! You're sooo cool, Cooro!" Hime squealed and hugged him.

Cooro blushed again.

"I-Is that so!" he shouted and looked away. **(Very smooth, Cooro, very smooth...)**

Husky hit him with the Cooro punishment stick.

"Wouldja please shaddap. We're in the middle of breakfast here."

"Breakfast?! Can I have some too?!" Cooro asked with sparkly-twinkly eyes.

...

**Leaving the hotel**

"Please don't ever come back!" the hotel owner said and smiled cheerily at them.

These four problem kids had driven over ten customers away with yelling and shouting and pranks and those terrible eating habits. Some of them left because they saw two of the kids dragging wine around. The rumors had already started circling around in the town. And rumors weren't good for business either.

"Don't worry, we will!" Hime said and smiled cutely back at him.

The hotel owner fainted.

"Oh my. He should eat more!" Hime said, poking him with a stick.

"Let's go!" Husky said, sweatdropping.

"When can we eat lunch?!" Cooro asked.

"We just ate!" Nana yelled.

"...But I'm hungry!" Cooro said, puppy-eyeing her.

Nana sweatdropped and ran after Husky. She didn't want to fall for Cooro's puppy-eye trap. Cooro snapped his fingers.

'_That was soooo close!_' he thought.

Suddenly Hime hugged him. Cooro's face went red like an apple.

"I'm still tired... Can you give me a piggyback ride?" she asked and smiled cutely.

"Uhh... Sure!" Cooro said and she hopped on his back.

Cooro stood there. And stood there. And stood there. Hime peeked at his face.

"Uh..? Cooro? Shouldn't you go after Husky, Nana and Senri?!" Hime asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh yeah! Wait for us, guys!" he yelled and ran after the others, who just kept walking.

"You guys! That's mean!" Hime yelled at them.

They turned and waited for them. Wind blowing their hair, they smiled at the two. Cooro ran and Hime giggled. Calm music played on the background. Time stopped and everything turned weirdly into a picture.

**Me:**** The end. *closes book***

**Everyone else:**** WHAAAT?!**

**Me:**** Geez, I was just kidding! Did you see that not-so-awesome ending?**

**Cooro:**** Yeah. What about it?**

**Me:**** *sigh* It works better in anime.**

**Husky:**** It sure does. Wasn't this chapter going to be long-long-long or something?!**

**Me:**** *huge veins appear all over* It was supposed to. But because someone just forgot all about the night he spent with Nana... I just couldn't feel the love! At all. Maybe your love is already fading...**

**Husky&Nana:**** No, it's not!!**

**Me:**** *smirks and turns to the reviewers* Please review! Next chap will be CooroxHime, I prrrrrrrrromise!**

**Cooro:**** *major blush* **_**(review..!!)**_

**Hime:**** *tries to hide her blush* Pl-Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:**** Nyan nyan, guys!**

**Cooro:**** Nyan nyan, Jonzz!**

**Senri:**** ...Nyan nyan...**

**Nana&Husky:**** ...Nyan?**

**Me:**** Nyan nyan! It's a funny song-thingy! I've been listening to it all day! Nyan nyan nyan nyan nihao nyan! Gorgeous, Delicious, Deculture!**

**Husky:**** I think you're crazy. Are you nyan-drunk?!**

**Me:**** Hahaha! Me? Nyan-drunk?! Are you insane? I NEVER GET NYAN-DRUNK! *hits a big statue of Albert Einstein, breaking it* ...Hiccup...**

**Everyone:**** ......... *sweatdrop***

**Me:**** *starts collecting the statue pieces* Hurry! I think I broke Husky!! Husky, don't die! I'll fix you! *starts fitting the statue pieces together***

**Husky:**** Yeeeah... Roll it.**

**In somewhere, traveling**

"I'm tired!" Nana complained.

"Don't worry, we'll take a break in a sec," Husky sighed.

"Wow. This traveling stuff is way easier than I thought. I'm not the least bit tired!" Hime giggled.

"You're still riding Cooro!" Nana said.

"...That's okay...! ....I don't mind...!" Cooro said.

His face was entirely red. His eyes were almost glued together and his breath was rasping. He looked suspicious.

"Cooro! You _do_ look tired!" Hime noticed and jumped off his back.

"I'm not!" Cooro said.

"...I'm kind of tired too," Hime sighed and pouted.

"Husky! It's time for a break! Right here, right now!" Cooro said and flopped down.

Husky turned around to face him.

"Cooro," Husky sighed.

"What?" Cooro asked while munching an apple.

"You have a crush on Hime, don't you?"

A huge blush crept on Cooro's face. Hime stared to space for a while.

"...Eh?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"...EEEEEEH?!!" she yelled.

She blushed even redder than Cooro and she started spinning with kuru-kuru noises.

"She didn't know?" Nana asked.

"And this is the mastermind behind the plan of getting us together? And to think that plan even worked!" Husky asked and immediately blushed at his own words.

Nana stared at him.

'_He... Just now...? A blush?! Oh my god, he just blushed!!__ I've never seen him blush!!' _she yelled inside her head.

'_Oh god, I'm blushing! And __she noticed! Should I turn away? Run away? To be, or not to be: that is the question... What was that?!?' _Husky yelled inside his head.

"Why are you blushing?!" Nana asked.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"By-by-byebye baby, baby goodbye?!" Husky sang.

Everyone turned to stare at Husky. He was already as red as a tomato.

"Or an apple?" Cooro asked and started drooling at the thought of apples.

Husky turned away from the others.

"Let's just... Keep walking," he said and started walking.

The others shrugged and decided to talk it out when they'd find a place to stay in.

**Me:**** Nyan Nyan! It was a shortie-pie! Nihao Nyan! Nyahahaha! *dancing with the Einstein statue***

**Cooro:**** What should we do?! Her state is weakening!**

**Husky:**** How about I hit her until she comes to her senses?!**

**Nana:**** How about we give her some reviews?!**

**Cooro:**** That could work!**

**Husky:**** Where do we get the reviews?!**

**Nana:**** We just have to let the readers give her reviews... How about we give her something else too? What does she like?!**

**Cooro:**** APPLES!! *gives tons of apples to Jonzz and starts munching them***

**Husky:**** Jewelry? *gives a pearl to Jonzz***

**Nana:**** Dresses? *goes shopping but in the end, buys dresses only for herself***

**Senri:**** .....Teddy bear..? *gives a teddy bear to Jonzz and hugs her (like a teddy bear)***

**Hime:**** Hi guys! What are you doing?**

**Cooro:**** Jonzz is in a serious state of Nyan-drunkness!**

**Hime:**** Oh... *gives a ton of bishies and a McDonald's restaurant to Jonzz***

**Me:**** BISHIES!! MC'DONALDS!! YAAAAAAAAAAY! *throws Nyan Nyan songs away***

**Hime:**** It's that easy. Anyhooo! Please R&R! Sorry, Jonzz had to make it short because of a writer's block! And most of all, sorry that this chappy was mostly the author and the characters' chatting.**

**Me:**** Whoops. I sure did. Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:**** Hellooo everyone! I've cured from my nyan-drunkness, laziness and writer's block! Maybe. Anyhoo, since I wrote those long, long chats with me & the characters from da story, I will keep this chat as short as possible. *smile***

**Nana:**** But..?**

**Me:**** *turns to Nana* SHADDAP NANA! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT! *turns to the reviewers* Ahem! Enjoy!**

**Around the campfire, about 11 pm**

The fire crackled. Everyone was asleep.

Except for Cooro and Hime. They were sitting on the both sides of the campfire.

Awkward...

Cooro stared at Hime. Hime stared at Cooro. Both waited for the other to start the conversation.

As the silence continued, they grew impatient. Finally Hime decided to start.

"You... Do you really like me?" she asked shyly.

Cooro didn't answer. He was busy hiding his blush. Hime stared at him for a long time. Finally he looked at her, trying to hold back another blush.

"Yeah, I like you!" he said (practically screamed) and they both blushed at the same time.

Silence filled the air. The only sounds you could hear were far away birds chirping, Nana snoring and Husky mumbling something in his sleep.

"...I've never really been liked or anything," Hime said quietly.

"Nana," Husky mumbled.

Both Cooro and Hime jumped from surprise. Husky turned to the other side. They sighed from relief.

"I think we should just go to sleep," Cooro said.

He was sooo embarrased. He had finally slipped it out, the fact that he likes Hime. The fact he had been hiding for so long.

Hime was equally embarrased. This was the first time anyone had ever told her something like that. She couldn't stop her heart from beating faster than ever.

'_What is this feeling? Why is my heart thumping so fast and loud? Could it be that I'm really hungry?_'

**The ****next day**

"GAAH! Cold, cold, cold!" Cooro shouted.

They had traveled another day and were now in a snowy village.

Hime shivered slightly. Nana sneezed. Senri was crying, because there were no flowers. Husky was sweatdropping.

"Could you guys stop complaining?! Let's just go buy some winter clothes!" he yelled at them.

"Winter clothes, yaaay!" Hime yelled and started hopping up and down.

"Clothes, yaay!" Nana yelled and joined Hime.

"Girls are so stupid," Husky sighed, but still smiled at the jumping Nana.

"Hoo. Husky, why are you smiling so sweetly?" Cooro asked.

Husky twitched and if there weren't so many witnesses present, he may have strangled him right there. Cooro just stared at him innocently.

"Cooro, something happened between you and Hime last night, right?" Husky changed the topic.

Cooro and Hime blushed and started stuttering.

"N-not really!" they yelled.

"Ah. Is that so?" Husky asked and smiled smugly at them.

They blushed deeper.

"I-I'm going to go buy some apples! Yeah, apples! Apples! Yeah, yeah!" Cooro yelled and ran away.

"...Does he even have money?" Nana asked.

Husky didn't say anything. He just left.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Nana yelled.

She was about to run after him, but suddenly felt a tug. Hime had grabbed her dress and forced her to stop.

"Nana, I want to talk to you..."

**Me:**** Well then. I have succeeded in my task. I kept it as short as possible.**

**Husky:**** Wasn't the chapter supposed to be longer too?**

**Me:**** I never said anything like that. *laughes evilly***

**Nana:**** Are you being lazy again? *sigh***

**Me:**** Wha-?! I'm not lazy!**

**Everyone:**** That's a lie!**

**Me:**** Guh. Maybe you're right. *sulk* But, but! I had a huuuuuuuuuge writer's block, you know!**

**Everyone:**** Uh-huh. Of course.**

**Me:**** I'M NOT LYING! I was so worried, I accidentaly ditched school two days in a row.**

**Everyone:**** Accidentaly?**

**Me:**** Grr. FINE! The first day was on purpose! But the second day was an accident! Review now, or else! *leaves the room, slams the door shut***


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:**** Nya. I wrote almost half of this on the other computer. But I got an inspiration and that computer is taken, so... Enjoooy. Shooort. Yaaay.**

In da town, with da girls

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Nana asked while checking out dresses.

"Uhh.. You know.. Cooro.. How to say this... I don't know... You know.. Husky..."

Nana sighed and turned around to face her.

"Let me guess. Cooro confessed to you yesterday, didn't he?"

"How did you know?!" Hime squeaked.

"It's so easy to see through you. So my part in this is?"

"Uhh.. I've never really been confessed to.. And I thought you could tell me what love is..."

"WHAT?! HOW COULD I KNOW?!" Nana yelled and flushed.

Everyone turned to look at her. She bowed her head low and moved to another spot. The conversation continued with whispering.

"I've never been in love either!"

"Yes, you have! You love Husky and Husky loves you!"

"HUSKY?!" Nana yelled again.

Again, everyone turned to stare at her.

"Husky?! He doesn't love me!" she whispered sharply.

"WHAT?!" Hime screamed.

Now everyone turned to glare at her.

"I mean, what?! Husky TOLD you he loves you!" Hime whispered.

"But he was drunk! I bet he doesn't even remember that!" Nana whispered.

Hime was so pissed, she could've hit something. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Well then. I'm going to get him to say it!" she yelled and ran away.

Everyone sighed from relief. Their ears were saved.

**With Husky**

Husky peered through the jewelry shop's window. The jewelries weren't that good. Wait, that one looked good. And not that expensive either. It could mean a lot of money in another town.

Great. He was about to open the door, when...

"!" Hime screamed and ran right into him, making them both fall down.

"What are you doing?!" Husky yelled at her.

Hime smiled at him cutely and got up. Husky tried to get up, but Hime locked him on the ground with a foot.

"...What?" Husky asked.

He knew this couldn't be good.

"Nothing. I just need you to do me a little favor..."

"Oh god."

"Don't look like that! You just have to-"

"HIME?!"

They both turned/twisted around to look at a young boy, around age 10. His red hair was spiked and his light green eyes were wide as saucers.

"Whoops!" Hime just said and totally forgot about Husky.

Husky got up. Hime had already moved her foot when she was distracted.

'_Who is that?'_

"Uhh... It has been nice seeing you again, but unfortunately I totally have to go now!" Hime shouted and ran away.

Husky stared at her fading back for a while and then turned around to look at the boy.

The boy turned around to look at him too.

"You know her, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Husky said.

The boy grabbed his sleeve and pouted.

"Take me to her."

**Me:**** Whoooo! I did it! I did it!**

**Cooro:**** You did it! You... What did you do?**

**Me:**** Don't know, don't care. It was, once again, short like it's writer. But you can't help it. It's night. I'm tired. I just got back to school. But because tomorrow's an athletics day and I'm so going to ditch school, I thought it would be nice to at least update and..**

**Husky:**** Blabbering.**

**Me:**** Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry. Anyway, review! Or I won't update anymore!**

**Senri:**** *yells a dramatic, slowed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!***


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: ****Whoop-de-doo! I'm updating!**

***insert Jonzz laughing like a maniac***

**Nana:**** *hides behind Husky* She's being creepier than usual.**

**Husky:**** I heard that she---**

**Me:**** Husky! If you say another word, I shall make this NanaxHime!**

**Husky:**** .....**

**Me:**** Good. Roll it or else.**

Still in the town, with Hime

Hime panted slightly and peeked from behind a crate. Then she sighed.

"Thank god. I don't think he followed me..."

She looked around. Lots of big men were walking by. They were all muscle. Some of them were carrying heavy crates and barrels.

She looked around some more. Lots of ships. Those men were carrying those barrels and crates into the ships. Ships... Wait a minute! SHIPS?! Hime freaked out.

"Where am I?!" she yelled.

Some of the men glanced at her. Others ignored her. She started running again. She ran and ran and ran and ran and... You get the point.

She ran until she hit something and totally blacked out.

In the town, with Husky

"Who the heck are you?!" Husky yelled at the boy.

"I'm Penni. Now lead me to her."

"What if I don't want to?" he growled.

"I know her, she knows me and I want to meet her. Why wouldn't you lead me to her? You in love with her or something?"

"SO WHAT IF I AM IN LOVE WITH NANA!" Husky yelled.

Penni stared at him. He stared at Penni. Then his eyes widened.

"I-I mean Hime! I'm NOT in lo-love with Hi-Hime!" he stuttered.

"Yeeeeah, sure. Whatever. I don't want to break this to you, dude, but you desperately need a girlfriend."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!!"

"DO TOO!!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"YEAH YOU DO!"

"STFU!!"

"YOU STFU!!"

"NO, YOU STFU!!"

"Okay, this isn't going anywhere."

"I agree."

"So are you going to let me see Hime or what?"

"...I don't know!"

"Well... YOU SHOULD!!"

"Who or what are you to her anyways?!"

"I'm her..."

Still in the town, with Cooro

Cooro was walking around the town and muttering words like 'stupid, friends, Hime and none of their business' to himself.

Suddenly something hit him right in the gut. He had to bend over from the pain. He yelled something incomprehensible and got up to see what hit him.

First, he was shocked. Second, he was worried. Really worried. Hime had just ran into him and then collapsed.

"Hime?!" he finally yelled.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style. He was totally calm.

Lie, lie, lie, LIE! He was totally the opposite of calm. He was redder than a tomato. Actually, he was gathering a lot of attention.

I mean, if you were just idly walking in your hometown and all of a sudden, a red-faced teenager boy carrying an unconscious girl would pass by, wouldn't you stare at him? That's what I thought.

Cooro finally found a place where he could put her down. It was under a small cherry tree just outside the village.

He put her down and sat right next to her. She was still unconscious. He sighed.

'This is going to be a looooong day.'

**Me:**** Whoop-de-doo! I actually wrote it.**

**Nana:**** THIS is TOTALLY freaking me out.**

**Husky:**** Uh-huh.**

**Nana:**** Can't you tell me what's wrong with her?**

**Me:**** *glare at Husky***

**Husky:**** No.**

**Nana:**** Pwease? *cute pout***

**Husky:**** She's bored she wants to go on vacation she wants a wa lolita outfit she doesn't have money and her manga isn't in the shop.**

**Me:**** *snaps fingers* I underestimated their luv luv power!**

**Husky&Nana:**** WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING LIKE LUV LUV POWER!!**

**Me:**** And 3, 2, 1... They're in denial.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me:**** *runs in like a typhoon and accidentally kicks the door down* Guys, guys!! Guess what!!**

**Everyone:**** *lazing around* Huh?**

**Me:**** This funny thing happened to me! I was being a good girl like always and I was at the computer... It was about 6 AM.**

**Hime:**** You really shouldn't stay up all night. It's not healthy.**

**Me:**** I know, I know... But I sleep really late so I don't have enough time for writing and reading and stuff... Anyways, so I was at the computer, reading fanfiction and SUDDENLY....!!**

**Everyone:**** *ignores me***

**Me:**** I DECIDED TO UPDATE MY STORY!!!**

**Everyone:**** *falls off chairs and sofas and beds* Wot?!**

**Me:**** Yup, yup. I'm so awesome...**

Just outside the town/village, under a tree

Hime was still unconscious. It had already been two hours. It was HARD for Cooro to stay awake. His eyelids started to forcefully close and head started to nod oddly.

"Cooro, why are we here?"

His eyes snapped open and he jumped to the other side of the tree.

"No robber can get past me! I mean... Huh?"

A soft giggle escaped Hime's lips and Cooro realized he looked really uncool at that moment. He immediately stood up straight and sighed.

"It was just you, Hime. You scared me......... HIME?!? When did you wake up?!"

"About half an hour ago?"

"Did I fall asleep?!"

"Yeah."

"O-oh."

Hime giggled again and got up too. She looked around and then turned to stare at Cooro with a blank look.

"Why are we here?"

"Uhh, about that..."

Cooro explained the whole situation to Hime. She just occasionally nodded or made an approving noise.

"So that's what happened!" she sighed when he ended his story.

"Yeah... Why were you running like that?"

"I got lost and then I got scared because there were so many muscly men. I guess I panicked."

"I see. Well then, shall we go find the others?"

"Hmm. How about we go and eat something first?"

Cooro's eyes immediately lit up. 'Eat' was definitely his favourite verb. So they walked peacefully down the hill... Not.

Halfway down Hime tripped on a spoon and hit Cooro's back, making them both fall down. Cooro twisted himself mid-air and wrapped his arms protectively around Hime. They rolled down the hill and hit a tree.

"Ouch... Are you okay?" Cooro asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, I'm quite fine. But I really am sorry for tripping like that!" Hime answered and then lifted her gaze up into his eyes.

Time stopped for a second. Crickets stopped chirping. The two stopped breathing.

They had somehow gotten into a very awkward position. Cooro was actually pinning Hime down to the ground with one hand. Their legs were intertwined.

When they finally realized to breath, both of them blushed a painful, deep red.

Cooro jumped away and Hime slowly sat up. They were silent for a while. Finally Cooro decided to try to ignore it and offered to help Hime up.

He pulled Hime up slowly and sighed. This really wasn't going well.

Suddenly something hit his head.

"I didn't know you were that aggressive, Cooro," Husky said.

Cooro flushed and turned around to yell something incomprehensible to Husky. He didn't have the opportunity, since a boy with spiked red hair and light green eyes pushed him back to the ground and sat on his chest. Ouch.

"What do you think you were doing right now?" the boy asked.

Cooro couldn't really answer. First, he had no idea what he was talking about. Second, that boy was really crushing his lungs.

Husky sighed and pulled the boy away from Cooro. Hime immediately went to check that Cooro was okay and sighed from relief when she found him unharmed.

"This is Cooro and he didn't mean that. He's just a klutz," Husky said to the red-haired boy.

"I'm not a klutz, you moron!" Nana yelled and slapped the back of Husky's head.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Husky yelled back.

"I knew that!" Nana yelled, even though she obviously didn't.

"OKAY, PEOPLE! Let's not go all nutsy around!" the boy yelled.

Everyone went silent for a while. Hime giggled nervously.

"Nutsy.." she whispered and almost burst into laughter.

Everyone else started to chuckle too. It didn't take that long for everybody to be rolling on the floor and laughing. Except for Husky (who had too much pride to do so), Senri (who didn't understand why the word nutsy was funny) and Penni (who said the word nutsy).

After a while they all calmed down. The atmosphere was far more relaxed now.

"Let's start introductions. Husky," Husky said and started to point at people why saying their names.

"Nana."

Nana waved nervously.

"Senri."

Senri was trying to find a red flower to commemorate finding a new friend.

"Cooro."

Cooro smiled brightly.

"Hime."

Hime giggled nervously again and stared the other way.

"And finally, Penni."

Penni huffed and waved hesitantly, then started speaking.

"Yup. I'm Penni. I'm from a far away towny and I like to make up my own words. I'm Hime's younger brother."

**Me:**** DUN DUN DUUUUN! ****How about that?! Hime's younger brother makes an appearance. If anyone doesn't remember, Hime grew up in a town that despised +Anima and she was bullied and hit everyday and blah blah blah. Then she hypnotized the villagers to think she never existed and ran away. But I'm not going to tell you her whole history yet.**

**Cooro:**** Wow. You have good memory.**

**Me:**** Hehhe... You think so?**

**Husky:**** She cheated. She wouldn't have even remembered that Hime could hypnotize people before she read the whole story again.**

**Me:**** *snaps fingers* He's such a party pooper. Please R&R before I lose my spirit.**

**Everyone:**** R&R....**

**Me:**** R&R....**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me:**** Yup, yup, yup… Thanks for the reviews. Watching Kick-Ass, computer won't work. Roll it.**

**Nana:**** Well, that was unusually sho-!**

Yeah.

"You're Hime's YOUNGER BROTHER?!" Nana screeched.

"My ears are BLEEDING!" Penni screeched back.

"SERIOUSLY?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS AN ORPHAN?!" Nana screeched.

"Seriously. BLEEDING!!" Penni screeched.

Husky didn't mind them screeching at each other. (After all, Nana's voice was like music to him.) But when the others started covering their ears and grimacing, he really had no other choice but help the two calm down.

He got up and spinned Nana around in the middle of her screech and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Nana flushed when she realized what was happening. Eventually she started to kiss him back, much to his surprise.

Actually, Husky didn't plan this. He had planned putting a hand on her mouth. But yeah, sometimes your subconscious mind could play tricks and he somehow ended up kissing her. Not that he minded at all.

So the others waited for them to stop the kiss... And waited... And waited... And waited.

"O-kay. KNOCKIE IT OFF, YOU TWO!!" Penni screamed.

Both of them flinched and jumped away from each other, breathing heavily. They glanced at each other, blushed a painful shade of red and looked away.

Hime giggled slightly. Then she skipped right next to Nana.

"Is that enough 'I love you' for you, Nana?" she whispered in her ear and grinned like the cheshire cat. **(I love the cheshire cat!!)**

Nana blushed even more, if that was even possible. Husky just stared at the two in confusion.

"Geez! I didn't come all the way out here to see two teenieagers eating each others face!" Penni yelled in frustration.

Husky bonked him in the head with his staff, embarrased. This started an animated fight between the two boys.

Nana was a bit baffled, standing behind the two. Hime, Cooro and Senri were having a picnic under a tree.

"How about some apple pie, Cooro?" Hime asked and smiled cutely, while holding out a slice of pie.

Cooro happily bit a piece. Senri stared at the fighting boys and took a sip of his tea.

'_That guy is somewhat suspicious...'_

**Me:**** So maybe this was short. But it had lots and lots of in... in...? out..? what the..? lots of... happenings? O.o**

**Nana:**** I don't think that's how you say it...**

**Me:**** SO MAYBE IT WASN'T!! WHO CARES?!**

**Everyone:**** I DO!!**

**Me:**** *takes out a scythe* NO YOU DON'T!!**

**Everyone:**** Okay.**

**Me:**** ....Good. My TV isn't working! But I have night school thingie tomorrow, so YAAAAY!! Lots of candy and pizza!! SUGAR HEAVEN!!!! Hey wait, that's a good name for a fic!**

**Hime:**** Kindly R&R and you shall get a slice of my home-made apple pie.**

**Me:**** YAAAY! I HATE PIE!!**


	17. Author's Note

**Waa. I hate myself for writing this…**

**But! I mustn't disappoint my readers! They are all waiting patiently and not-so-patiently for the next chapter. And **_**I'm**_** extremely disappointed to say that I need a break.**

**So I'm not going to update this story in a looooooong while. Or a short while. My inspirations are so damn fickle. I would LOVE to write all the chapters right now... But my ideas for this story have stopped. And the ideas for other stories are PILING UP! GAAAAH!**

**Not to mention that I have confirmation camp and won't be able to get on computer for a week TT^TT**

**I want mah computah. I can't answer to your PMs either... I'm sorreeh? T^T**


	18. Bad News From Da Authoress

As much as I hate to say this...

Fuu.

TT^TT I must freeze this story. It's not gonna continue anymore. It's gonna DIE! O_O

No, it's not. T_T

My goal is to someday, somewhere, at some point rewrite this and make it a whole lot better. Meanwhile, I'm going to practice writing stories in the Gakuen Alice-category...

Knowing my laziness, we probably won't see the continuation of this story for a long, long, LOOONG while...

BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST, THAT I PROMISE! So you guys too... Write, read and review as much as you can. Maybe someday, we'll meet again.

TT^TT

Goodbyes,

from Jonzz-chan.


End file.
